


The Lotto

by im_way_too_many_fandoms



Series: The Lotto [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual relationship, F/M, Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_way_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/im_way_too_many_fandoms
Summary: Reader wins in the lottery and goes on a cruise with her best friend. The ship is suddenly hit with a storm and Reader falls off the ship.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	1. The Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N ... Your Name  
> Y/F/N ... Your Friend's Name

 

You couldn´t believe it! You won the lotto! You quickly looked at the ticket, $96 000! And you only won, because your friend told you to do it, just for fun of course, but you never would´ve thought that you could actually win! You and Y/F/N imagined as young kids already what you would do in case you two won the lotto. Of course, you lived in the Washington Heights and you both never thought you could get out of there, but you secretly wished for it, even though you love everyone there.

“Come on Y/N, don´t stand there like that! You just won the lotto!”, Y/F/N pulls you by your arms to the kiosk, in which you two bought the lottery ticket. “What are going to do with the money?”, she asked you, while got the $96 000. “I-…I don´t know…”, you answered. Oh, you had many ideas, you just didn´t know what to do with all that money. Then, from a moment to another, you knew what you had to do. You grinned at Y/F/N.

“Let´s go on a cruise together.”

 

A few days later, you bought two tickets for a cruise to Paris. Y/F/N always wanted to go see the city. You preferred the history of Paris, the French Revolution, Napoleon, the history of Notre-Dame and such. But the most interesting part was Thomas Jefferson. You didn´t know why, he just achieved so much, for example he was one of the founding fathers, he became the third president of the United States and he brought Mac and Cheese to America just to name a few. Of course there are still his looks, his black, unruly hair, his beautiful dark skin and just his whole stature. And last but not least, his knowledge of France, Politics, Economy and books.

You lose your train of thoughts as you come to your studio, which you share with Y/F/N. In your room, you start packing. “Y/N! What should I wear for the cruise?”, Y/F/N cries out of her room. “Just take something!”, you respond, “It´s not like we´re going in some fancy restaurant.” “But, what if there´s a cute boy?” “Well, he shouldn’t concentrate on you appearance, but on your inside.”, you hollered back. “I guess you`re right Y/N…Thanks!”, she laughed. You grinned at yourself as you continue to pack everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, a week after you bought the tickets, you stood in front of the gigantic cruise ship. You run to your families and bid them your good-byes. Y/F/N and you stand on the deck and wave your families until they vanish in the distance. Thankfully, you got two conjoined rooms, so you wouldn´t disturb other passengers with walking around the deck, trying to find the others room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you wake up and immediately have to stifle a laughter to not wake Y/F/N up. She is sleeping with her legs on the pillows and her head on the end of the bed with her arms wrapped around herself. Oh, and she´s drooling. You quickly take a picture before she wakes up.

Suddenly, you hear thunder. Y/F/N startles and wakes up.

“Merry Christmas!”, she mumbles, still half asleep. You slowly stand up and walk to the window and look outside. Your eyes widen.

“Y/F/N? Please tell me there isn´t the mother of storms coming towards us!”, you ask, panicking. She scrambles out of bed abruptly and rushes to your side.

“Oh.”, her eyes widen as well as she notices the giant storm coming towards the ship.

“Yeah, oh!”, you rush to your stuff and take out your jacket. “Wait, where are you going?!”, Y/F/N shrieks at you, while you put on your T-Shirt, jacket and some jeans.

“I have to get to the captain! ´Cause, maybe he didn´t notice, but um, hey, there´s a giant storm coming towards us!”, you answer sarcastically as you pull the door to the deck open. “But what if you fall of the boat?”, she starts to panic too. “I won´t, ok? I´ll be right back!”, you try to soothe her. She hesitates. “Fine, but be careful!”

“I will be.”, you yell behind your back as you sprint out the door onto the deck. Just now you realize that the lighting is the color purple. _That´s weird…_ You think to yourself. You are so lost in your thoughts, that you don´t realize, that there is a giant wave coming from the side of the boat. You see it coming, but it´s too late! You get washed over the railing and you can still feel your body plunging into the water.

Everything around you turns black.


	2. 1789?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a stranger's bed; can't find your friend and you find out you're in Monticello... 1789!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N ... Your Name  
> Y/F/N ... Your Friend's Name  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You feel the sun shine on your face as you gently wake up. 

With your eyes closed, you stretch yourself and rub your eyes. You sigh happily in your bed. Wait, what?! Your eyes open as you realize you´re not on the ship anymore. 

_Where is Y/F/N? Where am I? Whose bed is this? How did I get here?!_ You think to yourself, _Wait, didn´t I fall off the ship?_

You start to panic, when someone opens the door. “Ah, good morning Miss. I hope you slept well.”, a young woman, probably in her twenties comes with towels in her arm into the room. She has beautiful straight, dark hair, bright, dark eyes, and gorgeous, dark skin.

“Miss?”, she asks and you startle, noticing that you´re staring at her. 

“Oh, yes, good morning! I slept well. Thanks…”, you trail off. ”Where am I?”, you ask her. “You are in Monticello, Miss.”, she answers, putting the towels into the little commode. It only now grasps your attention, that you didn´t ask for the woman’s name. 

“I´m sorry I didn´t ask before, but what´s your name?“, you ask her. 

“M-My name? My name is Sally, Miss.”, she looks into your eyes, but quickly looks back to the ground. “You can stop calling me ´Miss´, just call me `Y/N´! Sally, can I ask you a question?”, you request.

“Of course, Y/N.” “Why do you keep looking down to the ground? And, I know, you told me we´re in Monticello, but how did I get here?”, you had to know how you came here. Sally huffs. “Well, the answer to your first question is, it´s for respect, I mean I´m just a simple slave… And for your second question, Mr. Jefferson found you on the beach, during his evening stroll, and immediately brought you here. You were unconscious, and soaking wet, from your head to your toes. We were very worried about you…and you had some strange clothing on, well, strange for a woman, that is.” 

She trails off as she sees you furrowing your eyebrows. “Slave?”, you couldn´t believe her words, first of all, slaves are LONG illegal and who was Mr. Jefferson? And what did she mean with strange clothing? You try to recall what you are wearing, when you remember you probably still have it on. 

“Why am I wearing a nightgown?” you mumble more to yourself than Sally. “And what do you mean by ´slave´? It´s 2008, it´s long illegal to own a slave!” Sally quickly comes over to you and looks deep into your eyes. “2008? I´m sorry, but it´s 1789 Y/N! Are you sure you´re feeling alright?” she worries. 

All your thoughts were shooting in your head, _1789? Am I losing my mind? Is this real?_ Then a single thought goes through your head. 

_Did I…time travel?_

“I´m alright, thank you.”, You smile at her, “Is Mr. Jefferson here? I would like to thank him.” Sally smiles back, “No, he´s at a cabinet meeting right now, but he will be back for dinner.” 

“Cabinet meeting?”, you ask. “Oh, yes. He´s the Secretary of State, but you already know that of course.”, she laughs, “If you´ll excuse me, I have to make dinner. Call me if you need anything!” 

“I will”, you tell her, “Oh, and Sally?” “Yes?”, she turns back. “Could I have something to wear?”, you ask sheepishly. She laughs “Of course! There are some dresses in the closet.” “Thank you!” After some time looking at the dresses, you don´t know how long, you finally decided on a beautiful wine red dress. After you changed, you step out of your room, smelling delicious food coming from downstairs.

You hum at the smell. You enter the room the smell is coming from and see Potatoes, Steak, green beans and Mac and Cheese, lots and lots of Mac and Cheese. 

“Hello, Y/N”, Sally smiles as she sees you. “Did you cook that all by yourself?”, you ask astounded. “Why yes!”, she proudly looks at her work. “Wow!” Sally smiles and blushes “Thank you…” 

Half an hour later, you are still talking to Sally as you both hear someone knocking on the door. “Oh, that must be Mr. Jefferson! Wait here!” she tells you as she rushes to the door. “I will”, you smile. You wait in the kitchen, as you hear the front door opening. You overhear two voices, one belongs to Sally and the other one must belong to Mr. Jefferson. 

_What if I did time travel? Was it the storm? If it´s really 1789, is that the real Thomas Jefferson?_

You are so lost in your thoughts, you don´t see the two figures in front of you approaching. “Miss Y/N. I´m happy to see you well again!”, a low voice says. You look up and see… Thomas Jefferson?! The real Thomas Jefferson?! “Ah, yes, uh, um…”, you stumble over your words, “yes, well again, Mr. Jefferson. Thank you for letting me stay here last night.” You smile. He takes your hand and gives it a kiss. “It was my duty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Ey! Second part out! Thanks for reading!
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Thanks for reading the first part of this series! I will probably rewrite it, but oh well *insert shrug emoji*
> 
> Anyway, feel free to leave a comment or kudos! It really makes my day!   
> <3


End file.
